everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Love in a Coffee Shop
Crazy Love in a Coffee Shop is a fanfiction written by Little Anonymous Darling. Cast *Madeline Hatter *Kitty Cheshire Tags / Genre *Romance *Friendship *Fluff Story ''-xoxo-'' Crazy Love in a Coffee Shop ''-xoxo-'' Maddie whistled a strange little tune to herself as she waltzed around the store. Her mood was positively over-the-moon since Blondie had given a positive review, and enjoyed every little bit of the cafe's insanity and madness. After all, it wouldn't be the Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe if that were the case! Besides, Maddie considered this place the closest to home as she'd ever get, so she would defend it no matter what. ...even if sometimes, the work could be a tad bit tedious. It was a slow day at the Shoppe, which unfortunately meant that it was time to do actual chores. The usual sort of thing - polish the fine china, wash the leftover dishes, keep the tables from floating away, those everyday tasks she usually procrastinated on. After all, with a cafe this fun, who would ever want to actually do any work? "I have to agree with you on that one, Narrator!" Maddie piped up. What? Wait, Maddie, stop it! Don't you remember the rule? You can't interuppt the story! The Mad Hatter's daughter tilted her head to the side and looked up at the sky. "Why not?" she asked. Because, the rule of the fourth wall. My job is to simply tell everyone what's going on and that's that. It's fun talking with you, but now is not the time. I have a story to tell! "Ooh, I love stories!" Maddie said, as she clapped excitedly. "Can you tell me what kind of story is this? Am I in it? What's it about?" Yes, you're in it, obviously, but no, I cannot tell you what it's about! Now, please hush and let me do my job? With a mock huff and a playful roll of her turquoise eyes, Maddie tsk-tsked. "You know, Narrator, I appreciated it if you turned down the sass just a smidgen," she mused. I am not sassy! "Then I'm not mad!" Maddie retorted. "Which is virtually impossible, because I am indeed the Mad Hatter's daughter. You said so yourself, and I obviously know who my father is." ...for goodness' sake, I need a vacation one of these days. Anywho, back to the story. Now where was I? Oh, right- -Maddie kept working at her current job, which was washing the dishes. Most of the time, it was a fairly simple task, which was exactly why she didn't take much pleasure in doing so. She had tried many methods to spice things up, from spinning them on the edge of a stick to using them as frisbees for Earl Grey to catch, but all of the events usually ended up with many broken plates. Needless to say, she ended up paying for new ones with her allowance. She made a face of disgust as leftover jelly stuck to her hand and she wrinkled her nose. Another downside of working in a Tea Shoppe - careless customers. While food fights were glorified in Wonderland, having messy plates when someone finished their meal was not acceptable. Then again, there was the famous "The Customer is Always Right" motto that the Tea Shoppe followed. Deep down, Maddie longed for something - anything, even a rogue troll trampling through the Village of Bookend - to pry her away from this job. Thankfully, her prayers were answered as the bell on the door rang throughout the Shoppe. A smile broke out across Maddie's expression and she quickly rinsed off her hands to go tend to the customer. She snatched her notepad from the counter and literally slid out to the front of the store, squealing happily as she finally rounded the corner and approached the cash register and front desk... only to find no one there. She frowned and looked all around. There wasn't a single soul in sight, not even a Thumblina or pixie. "Hellooo?" she called out. Not even the squeaking of Earl Grey and The Mad Hatter's pet, the other dormouse, Mallymkun. Maddie refused to go back to kitchen duty so quickly. She hoisted herself up onto the counter and stood on the tile, practically inspecting every last inch of the store. Nothing at all. However, a sudden clatter of porcelain was heard from behind, causing Maddie to whip around quickly. She nearly fell off of the counter, but a flash of lavender and aqua glitter was seen. Then, in an split second, instead of falling flat on her back down on the floor, Maddie found herself caught in a very familiar embrace. "Now, now, Madeline, I thought you were taught a good work ethic." The most irreplaceable and priceless of smiles lit up Maddie's expression and she looked up to her rescuer. "Kitty cat!" she exclaimed. Kitty rolled her eyes, as if in protest, but her smirk said otherwise. "Why must you insist on calling me that?" she drawled. "Because," Maddie sang. "It's adorable, and so are you." She poked the feline female on the nose and giggled. "What are you doing here?" "Am I not allowed to visit my favorite Hatter every once in a while?" Kitty mused. "Of course you are, silly," Maddie declared, as she swung around and sat down on the counter. "Any mischief lately?" Kitty pursed her lips in thought and gave a shrug. "Slow day," she said. "I put a stink bomb in Sparrow Hood's locker, changed the desktop on all of the school computers to pictures of The Evil Queen, and stole Blondie Lockes' clothes after Grimmnastics, so she was stuck in the basketball uniform for the rest of the day." A sickly sweet cackle slipped past her lips. "You should have seen her reaction when I threw her dress in the fountain. If only I had a camera." Maddie released a giggle. While she didn't care for taking part in such trickery, she did find it slightly amusing when a little bit of chaos occurred. It was just the Wonderlandian inside of her. "Anyhow, aside from that, nothing exciting," Kitty sighed. She smiled when a flying tea set made it's way over to her, and she poured herself a cup of peppermint tea, with a sprinkle of catnip and sugar. "From the looks of it, for once, this place looks dead." "Tell me about it!" Maddie replied. "I mean, you'd think someone, anyone, would come in for a croissant or a biscuit or macadamia cookies or tea, heck, even coffee!" She shuddered at the mentioning of the beverage. "But nope! No one, and I mean, no one has been in here. Kitty, I was so bored I started washing dishes!" She grabbed the furry collar of Kitty's shirt and pulled the feline female in closer. "Washing. Dishes. For a minute, I almost thought that I was turning normal!" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Well, that would be boring," she murmured. Maddie nodded, and released an exasperated sigh. "I know!" she said. "I mean, if that were the case, my name couldn't be Madeline Hatter, because it's all in the name, Mad Hatter!" "Oh, what a shame, I do love calling you by your full name," Kitty teased. "Madeline Alyssa Hatter rolls off of the tongue so nicely, don't you think?" "I suppose so," Maddie giggled, as she slightly blushed. She released a slight squeak of surprise as Kitty leaned in and twirled the tricolored corkscrew curls, placing a kiss on Maddie's cheek. The Mad Hatter's daughter burst into a fit of embarrassed giggles, and Kitty relished in the cute innocence. She nudged Maddie ever-so-slightly and within a second, their lips molded into a sweet kiss. Another squeak escaped Maddie, and she swung her arms around Kitty's neck, pulling her in closer. The two Wonderlandians shared an embrace, full of soft laughter and smiles. Who would have ever thought that the most unlikely of characters could have two souls intertwined? A mischevious kitten and a crazy tea shoppe owner, madly in love. Ironically... it just made sense. ~ la fin ~ Notes *Maddie's middle name is not canon, but it makes all of the sense in the world to the writer. *The author LOVES being a sassy narrator <3. *Fanfiction.net link here. Category:Fanfiction Category:Little Anonymous Darling's Fanfiction Category:Little Anonymous Darling Category:Canon Character Fanfiction